Eyang Voldy
by shappire
Summary: Voldemort baru menonton Eyang Subur the movie termotivasi untuk menguasai 2 dunia! Bagaimana kisah perjuangannya? /: "aku ingin mengikuti jejak eyang Subur!" /: "nanti kita bertemu lagi," a smirk. "Tapi setelah kita menguasai kedua dunia," /: "kalian semua, hormatlah kepadaku dan Eyang Voldy!" /: "Mi dispiace, ti amo... Apa artinya itu?Draco, kuharap kau baik baik saja...
1. Chapter 1 eyang subur the movie

Eyang subur the movie

**Well, setelah beberapa perjuangan, aku sudah mulai bisa membuat Fic yang pas-pasan dengan standar "syarat sah Fic GaJe"… :p aku peringatkan, aku adalah Author baru disini, so, ini baru percobaan… oh ya, aku mau berterima kasih pada temanku yang sudah membantu menyelesaikan fic ini. Wokeh, mulai dari peringatan:**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_

Tidak tertarik? Tekan tombol** X** atau **back!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik JK Rowling, bukan punya aku…**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: humor & advanture**

**WARNING: OOC, GAJE, ANEH, SIAPKAN KANTONG MUNTAH! DLL…**

**[EYANG VOLDY]**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, terdapat dua ekor makhluk yang belum terdeteksi spesiesnya oleh dunia. Mereka berdua sudah seperti jemuran yang dibiarkan tergeletak oleh pemiliknya. Yang satu seekor makhluk berkulit pucat seperti kertas dan tidak mempunyai hidung, yang satu lagi makhluk berambut pirang dengan gigi tongos kayak tikus. Salah satu makhluk berkulit pucat, a.k.a Voldemort, terus terusan mengeluh bosan yang membuat Wormtail (#ekor cacing?) yang kupingnya panas karena keluhan Voldemort- eh, maaf, ada kesalahan teknis pemirsa, ternyata kupingnya panas karena baru dilemparin puntung rokok yang masih menyala sama si Flitwick ketika lagi belanja di supermarket. (#sejak kapan Flitwick merokok?) Voldemort pun menguap selebar lebarnya,(#bisa bayangin gak?) membuat bau busuk dari ikan gurame basi yang baru ia makan 3 jam yang lalu menyebar dan mencemari udara. Wormtail menyengir lebar ketika ia mendapat sebuah ide, lampu minyak edisi terbaru pun bertengger manis di sebelah kepalanya. "Eh, Voldemort, ke bioskop yuk!" katanya sambil melirik ke arah Voldemort yang masih tergeletak di sofa bulukannya itu. "ngapain? Numpang buang air?" tanya Voldemort malas. "bukan! Mau nonton Eyang Subur gak?" bentak Wormtail kesal. "eyang Subur?film tentang tumbuhan ya?" Voldemor mulai membayangkan seorang Potter yang disihir menjadi tumbuhan kaktus subur. "eer… gak tau deh, kayaknya begitu, semoga di film itu ada cara mengubah manusia menjadi tumbuhan sepatu!" Wormtail tambah semangat ke bioskop. Mereka lalu ber-appear ke bioskop terdekat. (#emang ada?)

[di Bioskop]

"Eh, Wormtail? Voldy?" mereka berdua menoleh ke arah wanita yang memanggilnya. Wormtail tersenyum lalu mendekati perempuan berambut hitam itu. "minta tanda tangan, neng?" tanyanya PeDe. Wanita beriris indigo itu menjitak kepala kuning Wormtail dengan mulusnya. "ngawur, namaku Renata (OC) teman dari Lily Potter!" sahutnya kesal. "Be Te We loe ngapain disini?" kata tokoh utama kita, Poldemot (Voldemort) "suka suka dong… lagian bioskop ini punya ayahku…" "WHUUAAAAT?!" kata kata ini telah menggemparkan otak bodoh Voldemort dan Wormtail, membuat Bioskop ini dilanda gempa sekitar 1,35 skala ritcher(bener gak nih nulisnya? :p) selama 5 detik dan tak lupa sebuah hujan lokal yang mengandung enzim amilum alias air liur yang disebabkan oleh duo makhluk yang tidak diketahui jenisnya itu. "heh, kalian bisa diam gak?" tanya sebuah wanita seumuran dengan Renata itu, Lily Potter, dengan sebuah plastik berisi 2 buah Popcorn dan Cola di tangannya. Voldemort dan Wormtail menghiraukannya. "pliiiiis… kasihin kami diskon dooong…" kata Voldemort dengan sihir Puppy Eyes yang bisa dijamin, seorang kecoa push up akan meninggal dunia dengan mulut berbusa melihatnya, saking 'indah'nya, membuat kedua sahabat itu saling menutup mata dengan telapak tangannya. "atauu… kalau perlu gratisin!" Wormtail melanjutkan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya (#aku minta kantong muntah doong…) diam - diam bibir Renata membentuk sebuah smirk,"diskon? Tapi ada syaratnya…"

"apa yang kamu minta?" tanya Lily setelah Poldemot [#you know who] dan Womtel [Wormtail] ber-appear ke suatu tempat. Renata tersenyum lebar. "tidak apa-apa, hanya menukarkan tongkat sihir Draco dengan tongkat sihirku dan resikonya mereka yang tanggung…" jawab Renata (pura-pura) inconnect. Lily sweatdrop. Beberapa jam kemudian, Voldemort dan Wormtail kembali dengan tubuh bonyok dan penuh luka. Ia lalu memberikan tonkat sihir Draco Malfoy kepada Retina. "wokeh, kalian mau nonton apa?" tanya Renata sambil tersenyum lebar. "Eyang Subur," Retina lalu menelepon ayahnya. "yah, ada 2 'teman' aku mau nonton Eyang subur the movie. Aku gratisin ya, yah? Ok…[-jeda-] kartunya ada di aku kok…[-jeda-] siip… I love you dad…" ada ketidak ikhlasan ketika cewek berambut hitam itu menyebutkan kata 'teman'. "OK, tinggal mengantri di tempat pembelian tiket A, lalu bilang,'gue mau kecoa goreng, 2 bolu kodok ngorek, ditambah jus eyang subur,' ok?" Voldemort dan Warmtail sweatdrop, lalu ngangguk.

[setelah nonton eyang subur the movie]

Voldemort berjalan dengan muka tertunduk. Disebelahnya ada Wormtail yang sedang makan sebungkus Popcorn hasil dari perjuangannya, bagaimana tidak, ia tidak membawa uang yang cukup untuk membeli Popcorn. Ia lalu mencuri sebungkus Popcarn dari nenek tua yang ternyata punya cucu yang sangat kuat, jadilah ia dijadikan sate oleh cucu dari nenek itu. Ia tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada Voldemort, toh, itu bukan urusannya.

GEDUBRAK!

"Awww… siapa sih?" tanya Voldemort setelah ia merasa menabrak sesuatu yang kuat dan keras. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya, melihat sebuah dinding berdiri kokoh disampingnya. "lo tuh malu-maluin aja, masa' ular terkuat, terjelek, teraneh dan tergaje di dunia ketabrak tembok?" kata Wormtail yang disampingnya. Ia lalu mendekati tembok. "tembok, maaf ya, tubuh bau makhluk ini telah melukaimu… mana yang sakit?" 'dia itu bodoh atau gila?' Voldemort sweatdrop.

"eeh, Vold, sikapmu jadi aneh semenjak nonton eyang Subur the movie. Kenapa?" tanya Wormtail setelah sampai ke habitat mereka. Voldemort yang mendengarnya langsung berbunga bunga. "kamu peduli sama aku?" tanyanya antusias. "enggak, takutnya kamu mencuri jus jengkolku kemarin pas acara pengajian meninggalnya bapaknya Harry…" Voldemort pundung di dalam selokan bersama kembarannya(tikus, ular, kecoa,dll)…

1 jam kemudian…

"woy! Voldemort! Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku!" teriak Wormtail pakai toa yang dicuri dari masjid sebelah. Dia ada di depan selokan. Voldemort nyengir. 'mungkin ini bisa jadi langkah pertama…' pikirnya. "aku, ingin mengikuti jalan hidup ki Joko Pintar… eh, maksudnya Tn/kakek/mbah/grandpa/jii-san/nenek/Eyang Subur!" kata Voldemort dengan tangan yang dikepalkan dan background gunung berapi krakatau yang meletus. Matanya terdapat api yang menyala nyala bak pemuda Indonesia yang hendak memerangi Belanda. Wormtai cengo. "jangan ngawur ah, lagipula darimana gunung berapi di belakangmu itu?" "itu bekgron mas, bekgron! Dan sebut aku EYANG… eyang Vodi, eh, E-e-ya-a-ang Vold, eh, e-eyang demort, eh, maksudku EYANG VOLDY!" kata Voldemort yang ketularan penyakit Aziz Gagap, tokoh idola Ron hingga akhir hayatnya… "hng?" Wormtail memasang muka malas mendengar ocehan makhluk di depannya. "kau mau bergabung?" lanjut Voldem- maksudku Eyang Voldy kita(#kita? Lo aja kalee) "ya! Aku ingin jadi umat yang taat pada tuhan!" jawab Wormtail dengan maa yang berbinar dan blink-blink disekitarnya dengan background bunga mawar pink yang sudah diinjek buyutnya Voldemort, dilindes truknya Ron, di avada kedavra-in Lily (#itu jurusnya si Ginny kan? Jurusnya Warisan dari Ginny), digigit Fenrir Greyback, benar benar menyedihkan bunga itu, pemirsa! Voldy menyeringai lebar dan mengikik seperti kuntilanak yang rambutnya dicukur sepenuhnya. "aku ingin mengikuti jalan hidup eyang Kubur- eh, eyang subur… aku ingin membuat dunia tunduk padaku! Huahahaha- uhuk… uhuk!" Voldemort yang telah berganti nama jadi EYANG VOLDY berusaha mengeluarkan lalat malang yang entah kebetulan atau tidak, memasuki mulutnya yang konon, sudah 20 tahun belum disikat (#yuck!) lalat itu mati setelah 3 detik berdiam diri di mulut bau itu. Voldy langsung melanjutkan pidatonya dengan durasi 120 jam (5 hari) tanpa berhenti dengan tikus got dan binatang kotor lainnya yang menjadi pendengar 'setia', kecuali tikus yang paling besar, paling gaje, paling kotor dan paling gila sedunia a.k.a Wormtail yang diketahui berjalan pulang untuk membawakan 2 gelas teh (#baca: kabur) dan belum kembali ke selokan tersebut.

**To be continued…**

**(OC)**

**Namanya Retana, rambut berwarna Hitam, mata Indigo, kulit Asian skin. sebenarnya baik dan ramah, namun bisa jadi menyebalkan didepan Voldemort. Penggemar berat Draco Malfoy, disini aku jadikan ia sahabat Lily, anaknya Harry. Ayahnya seorang pemilik bioskop yang cukup laku, dan ibunya seorang penyihir yang tidak terlalu terkenal. Sebenarnya aku punya 2 OC lagi, tapi akan kumunculkan beberapa Chapter lagi.**

**P.S**

**Maaf ya kalau ga seru :D, aku sudah setengah bulan lebih buat acconout FF tapi baru buat cerita sekarang… aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada author-author yang telah memberiku inspirasi dengan ceritanya, setidaknya yang pernah ku Review. Sekarang, aku bukan lagi tukang review cerita, sekarang jadi pembuat cerita! Yeah! BTW, Fic ini dipublish untuk menyambut tahun baru, 2014! welcome 1 January ! Happy new year! Buat Readers, Sempat sempatin review ya?! Kritik dan dukungan kalian sangat dibutuhkan disini. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang membantuku membuat Fic ini, dan juga yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini! Hanya itu yang bisa aku sampaikan. **

**Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya! O(^o^)o**

**-Shappire-**

**Next chapter: here we start!**


	2. Chapter 2 here we start!

2. here we start!

**Akhirnya selesai jugaa… oh ya, ada yang belum aku kasih tahu di Chapter 1, yaitu Wormtail, nama aslinya si Pettigrew, tapi aku lebih suka panggil dia Wormtail, karena menurutku lebih pantes :p. OK, kita capcuss aja yuuk!**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_

Tidak tertarik? Tekan tombol** X** atau **back!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik JK Rowling, kalau punya aku, ceritanya jadi kacauu…**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: humor & advanture**

**WARNING: OOC, GAJE, ANEH, KESALAHAN PENULISAN, SIAPKAN KANTONG MUNTAH! DLL…**

**[EYANG VOLDY 2]**

"Wormtail, kok tehnya lama banget sih?" Tanya Voldemort setelah menyelesaikan ceramah panjangnya karena penontonnya sudah karatan semua. "tadi serbuk tehnya kabur," jawab Wormtail ngasal. "oh,"(#oh? Hanya itu jawabanmu?) Voldy mengambil tongkat sihirnya, lalu berjalan ke suatu tempat. Wormtai diam saja, dia lagi bermain ular tangga dengan tikus got peliharaannya. Voldy berjalan santai ke arah Mall. Ia memasuki Mall tersebut dan mengambil sebuah jaket, baju, celana dan sepatu boots bergaya tokoh kesukaannya, Dora the explorer, (#WTH?) lalu lansung ber-appear kembali ke habitatnya. Ia memakai baju tersebut dan meminta Wormtail menilainya. "wadoooh… selera loe jelek banget Vold… ikut aku ke Mall sekarang!" mereka lalu ber-appear ke Mall dan membeli… eh, maksudnya mencuri dua buah baju bergaya Micheal Jackson dan sebuah mobil sedan. "whooaa… ini baru kereeeen…"kata Wormail, puas dengan kelakuannya. "oke deh, kalo gitu, ayo berangkat!" sambung Voldemort. "berangkat kemana?" bibir sang eyang Voldy membentuk sebuah smirk. Ia membisikkan Wormtail sesuatu. "ke… kesana?" Wormtail terkejut. Voldy mengangguk. "aku punya rencana," Mereka lalu menaiki mobil itu.

[di perjalanan]

Wormtail menyetel sebuah kaset yang pernah ia beli dari tabungan 20 tahunnya. Ia lalu memencet tombol "play". "myuuusiiiic!" katanya semangat. Musik mengalun…"A Be Gech ctuahh, cyintamu smakin ghilaaa…" Voldy sweatdrop melihat ulahnya. "lagu apaan toh? Sini, gue pilihin!" "sesuatchuuu yang adha di hatchiii…" "nah, ini baru enaak…" Wormtail sweatdrop. "Kalau begitu, enakan ini!" "heii heiii… khenapa kyamu nonton dangdut sukanya bhilang…" keduanya mengangguk senang, lalu menyanyi dengan suaranya yang konon, lebih buruk dari suara BeMars, Bebek yang berasal dari Mars, sebuah planet merah yang diyakini tempat asal Voldemort, Wormtail dan sejenisnya. "Bhuka dikit Jooshhh!"

"Vold," sahut Wormtail beberapa saat kemudian. "hn?" Voldemort melirik kearah Wormtail. "ini adalah dinding perbatasan dunia sihir dengan dunia biasa," katanya serius. Dihadapan mereka terdapatsebuah dinding yang cukup besar. Di depannya ada Hermione dan Harry sedang menjaga pintu itu. "Hermione," Harry membuka mulutnya. Hermione melirik kearah Harry, lalu mengangguk. Mereka mempersiapkan tongkat sihir dan diri mereka. "tenanglah, Harry, kita tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau dan gadis itu membiarkan kami melewati dinding itu," kata Eyang Voldy. "bukankah kita boleh keluar-masuk secara bebas?" lanjut Wormtail. "tidak akan! Dinding ini adalah batas dari magic world (dunia sihir) dan earth (bumi). Bumi adalah sekutu kita. Jika kalian kesana, Kalian akan menimbulkan kekacauan jika disana," tolak Hermione tegas. "kalau gitu, aku tidak punya pilihan," Voldemort mulai mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Avis!" sekawanan burung berterbangan dari tongkat Hermione. Voldemort berusaha keluar dari kawanan burung itu sebelum Harry menyerangnya. "Incedio!" semburan api melayang kearah Voldy. "Aguamenti!" air menyembur dari tongkat Wormtail dan meredakan api yang dikeluarkan Harry. "hey, itu Draco!" teriak Eyang Voldy sambil menunjuk sembarang arah. "hah? Mana?" Hermione mendadak error. "transfiguration!" simsalabim! Hermione dan Harry berubah menjadi 2 ekor kucing manis. Ia lalu mengurung kedua kucing manis itu dam menaruhnya di dekat sebuah pohon. "kalian disana dulu, kita akan kembali, tapi…" Voldemort menyeringai jahat. "setelah kita menguasai kedua dunia…"

[Inggris; London]

Voldy sedang memandang takjub permandangan kota London yang yang indah. Ia sedang berada di Mall yang cukup tinggi, sehingga dapat melihat permandangan kota yang bertempatan di Inggris ini. Namun tidak ada Nagini dan Wormtail yang biasa ada di dekatnya. Nagini sedang di tempat "Penitipan Ular,". Wormtail? Dia sedang ngambek di luar Mall karena hal yang terjadi sejam yang lalu.

**Flashback**

** "kereeeen…" kata Wormtail setelah mereka keluar dari stasiun. Ia lalu berlari kearah Mall yang cukup tinggi. "hey, Tikus, tunggu!" Voldemort mau tidak mau mengejarnya. Wormtail dan Voldy sedang berjalan menuju pintu Mall ketika seorang satpam menghalangi mereka. "kenapa pak?" Tanya mereka. "kau tidak lihat?" jawab sang satpam menunjuk gambar hal hal yang dilarang dibawa ke Mall. "dilarang membawa HEWAN PELIHARAAN KEDALAM MALL! Apalagi TIKUS GOT RAKSASA kayak gitu!" "memang saya membawa binatang, hah?!" bentak Voldy kesal. ""tuh, tikus got nya…" sang Satpam dengan entengnya menunjuk Wormail yang sedang asik mengigiti meja di depan tempat satpam duduk saking senangnya (baca: keselnya) "oh ya, sama Ular sawah itu!" kata sang Satpam santai, membuat Nagini yang berada di kepala BMW (Botak Mulus Wow… :o) Voldemort nyaris, nyaris saja beranjak untuk menggigitnya sebelum menyadari bahwa kematian si Satpam menyebalkan dapat membuat keluarganya mengomel 7 hari 7 malam dan mereka akan melarat karena uang mereka dihabiskan untuk biaya pemakaman sang satpam yang siapa tahu bisa jadi hutang seumur hidup. Mau tidak mau si Jelmaan tikus got dan Ular tua tersebut keluar dari lingkungan Mall tersebut. **

**#Flashback off#**

Setelah puas memandangi permandangan kota London tersebut, ia turun ke Lobby untuk mencari Nagini dan Wormtail… eh, maksudnya, dia HANYA mencari Nagini, apa pedulinya ia dengan Wormtail? Tapi, tuhan berkehendak lain. Yang duluan ditemukannya adalah si Ekor Cacing(#atau bahkan lebih buruk:D), Wormtail. Voldemort berbalik arah dengan gaya sombongnya bak Model Hollywood ketika melihat wajah temannya yang 11-12 dengan Petter prikiteuw (?) tersebut, membuat hati sang korban hancur berkeping keping, sehingga disapu oleh Bellatrix, dibuang ke PLTA, dijadiin makanan– (#ups, kebawa suasana… ^^) Wormtail memakai sihir 'Puppy Eyes' yang dapat membuat mata seseorang Katarak dadakan. Eyang Voldy menutup matanya sambil bilang, "Baik, kau ikut," dari pada matanya Katarak sebelum nikah :p… mereka pergi ke tempat penitipan Ular untuk menjemput Nagini.

"OOOIII, WARGA LONDON SEMUANYA!" teriak Voldy keras,(#ya iyalah, kan pake toa hasil colongan dari Masjid sebelah, tobat nak– eh, Kakek, tobat kek… tobat… mencuri itu tidak baik…) , membuat perhatian Warga London beralih padanya. "bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, nenek-nenek, kakek-kakek, anak-anak, remaja, orangtua, pemuda, pemudi…" [2 jam kemudian] "bergabunglah dengan kami jika ingin hidup kalian bahagia dan selamat…" orang orang mulai memandang aneh orang itu. "hei, memangnya apa yang kamu punya, Yeti botak?" Tanya salah satu warga disitu sombong. Yang diejek menyeringai. "apa yang aku punya? Kau ingin melihatnya?" pria itu bertolak pinggang sombong. "tunjukkan apa yang kau punya," Eyang Voldy mengambil tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya kearah pria tadi. "Crucio!" teriaknya. "GYAAAAA! ADA APA INI?! HUAAAAAAAAA!" rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan menyerang pria itu. Dia berteriak, berguling-guling, bahkan membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding. (#author Sadist mode: on) 'kau yakin? Bagaimana jika dewan dan mentri sihir mencari kita?' bisik Peter resah. 'tenang saja, akan kuurus nanti,' "TOLONG HENTIKAAAAAAAN! GYAAA!" warga bergidik sambil menatap Eyang Voldy takut. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang pria lain mendekati sang Eyang yang menyeringai sadis. "kumohon… apapun itu, hentikan… saya idak ingin melihat teman saya itu menderita… saya bersedia bergabung dengan anda jika anda bisa menghentikannya…" ucapnya lirih sambil memohon pada Eyang Voldy. Voldy melipat tangannya di depan dada. "heh, maaf ya, kutukan Cruciatus tidak dapat dihentikan. Tapi, ada satu cara untuk menghentikan penderitaannya," Voldy mulai mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah pria itu lagi. "Avada Kedavra!" seketika, pria itu berhenti meronta dan tubuhnya memucat. Detak jantungnya mulai memelan. Pria itu meninggal seketika. (#Innalillahi wa Innalillahi Roji'un, pak, semoga bapak tenang di alam sana… O:) ) giliran Wormtail memberikan mantra imperio pada warga disana. "Jika kalian ingin selamat, hormatlah kepadaku dan Eyang Voldy! ikutlah denganku! Kita akan menguasai dunia bersama!" pidato Wormtail gak mutu. Warga disana mulai membungkuk hormat pada mereka.

"Harry? Hermione? Kalian disana?"

"meow…"

"panggil Mcgonagall secepatnya!"

"baik!"

Prof. Mcgonagall menghampiri lokasi dekat stasiun kereta api London tersebut. Dia lalu mengubah Hermione dan Harry menjadi wujud aslinya, seorang putri cantik nan pintar dan seorang pria kacamata bulat sebulat bulatnya badan Wormtail. "kita harus mencari Voldemort segera! Dia berencana menguasai kedua dunia!" kata Hermione tegas.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar langkah seseorang dari jauh. Hermione, Harry dan prof. Mcgonagall menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pemuda berambut merah, teman baik mereka bertiga, Ron. "hah… hah… hah…" nafasnya menderu karena habis berlari.(#ya iyalah… masa' habis terjun payung? Lagipula kenapa ga pake sapu terbang aja?) "hah… hah… kalian sudah… hah… dengar… kalau… hah…" Harry mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Ron, atur nafasmu dulu…" Ron menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "para menteri sedang berusaha mencari seseorang, dia menggunakan sihir di dunia biasa itu… namanya apa ya? Ah, sudahlah… pokoknya kita juga harus membantu mereka mencari orang itu," Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, menghadap langit. "Voldemort, dia sudah keterlaluan," ucapnya.

"kita akan berangkat lusa,"

.

.

.

"hoaaaam…" Voldy membuka matanya, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sinar matahari yang merembes masuk lewat jendela yang setengah terbuka. Ia lalu duduk di ujung tempat tidur. Sekarang dia berada di hotel bintang lima, tentu saja karena pengikut-pengikutnya itu. Wormtail dia suruh untuk mempromosikan groupnya, Death eaters atau pelahap maut di dunia sihir secara diam-diam, tentu saja. Dia mulai turun kebawah untuk makan. (#yuks! Tidak membersihkan diri dulu?!) setelah perut kenyang, dia mulai memikirkan rencananya dangan otaknya yang bodoh nan lemot tersebut. "menteri seharusnya sudah mulai mengincarku… sepertinya aku harus bersembunyi dulu…"

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "semoga keadaan tidak lebih buruk lagi… " gumamnya. Ia lalu menoleh kearah jendela, terdapat tiga tangkai bunga dan kertas kecil didekat jendelanya. Hermione berjalan kearah bunga itu, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela. Tidak ada orang. Perhatiannya kembali kearah bunga tersebut. Tiga bunga dengan jenis berbeda, Chrysanthemum putih, Akasia kuning dan tulip putih. **'apa artinya?' **batinnya. Pandangannya kembali beralih pada surat itu. ia sedikit kaget melihat tulisan tangan di surat itu. **'bukankah ini tulisan tangan Draco? Apa artinya ini?' **"kuharap ini bukan pertanda masalah… kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Draco?" gumamnya sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

"**Mi dispiace, ti amo…"**

**To be continued**

**P.S**

**Yosh, cerita tergaje yang pernah kubuat… (#yaiyalah, ini kan satu satunya ceritaku -_-") hiks, apa yang telah kulakukan dengan Hermione?! Voldemort, kau akan membayarnya! Ah ya, Thanks yang udah membaca, mereview, apalagi yang telah me-favorite cerita ini makasih banget ya… yah, terima kasih sudah membaca, Review please! (#lagi males basa basi -_-")**


End file.
